


Fallout:Chronic

by JRJC



Series: Fallout [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: First Person, Gen, Tons of characters - Freeform, part of an interconnected story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRJC/pseuds/JRJC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of my Fallout universe.This one in particular is about a Scavenger/Mercenary Chronic and his adventures in the capital wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of an interconnected fallout story universe.Oh and this is also the intro because you know how in every fallout game there's an intro.

The Great War devastated America millions of civilians perished at the hands of the nuclear apocalypse.The Survivors retreated to underground vaults protected from the outside world.However,said survivors fled from the vaults and established new civilizations and created a new world order.However said peace didn't last very long and the new civilizations were quickly corrupted and became worst than the world long ago.In a town near Rivet City husband and wife George Jungy and Maria Jungy gave birth to a boy which will be the protagonist of this story.20 years later after leaving his hometown the boy later became a scavenger and a mercenary now only known as his nickname "Chronic" this is his story as he tries to find work in a country damaged by war.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of the story but in the next chapter it will start from the beginning.Yes I know it's an overused trope but I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's a bit short and there's swearing but you know give me a chance it will get better maybe.Oh and be warned there might be some foreshadowing here and there so when I finish the story be sure to get back to this chapter and look for the clues.Oh and *spoiler alert*we'll get back to this part of the story in chapter 24 not 25,you'll see why

Prologue  
"I'm not telling you fucks my name"  
I told Mortimer,  
"That's alright all we wanted to know was your hometown anyway.After my boys pillage the town and take the document the scorpions will take control of the chem trade in the Capital"  
Mortimer told me.Mortimer pulled out his 9mm pistol probably to shoot me,I don't know I never saw the bastard shoot it he's probably to much of a pussy to pull the trigger.Anyway that document is useless anyway what I'm really worried about is the fact that they'll pillage the town,they might take the thing that's really worth any value.My stash of Golden SS caps I sto-I mean "borrowed"from my dead childhood friend.Those pieces of shit are the only Golden SS caps in the capital wasteland.That chem trade thing is total bullshit by the way.Wait is he pulling the trigger ?  
*BANG*  
....Damn......That was loud......Oh Atom.........He's running away....... Got to get up.........Got to rest first......I think I saw a first aid kit........I'll get it later.......That's probably a stupid idea.........What is this place anyway........How the hell did I get here......Man my memory's fucked.....where did he shoot me......I should probably start from the beginning.


	3. The town from hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town that chronic lives in gets introduced.and his intentions are revealed,maybe I don't know that's up to the readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry that this chapter took too long I've been working in other works and you know other stuff.Stuff like school,Writing other things beside fan fiction and life in general.Mostly health problems but it's not that serious.Oh and sorry that this chapter is mostly exposition.

Fallout chronic chapter 3  
Now let me be clear my town isn't exactly the best town in the capital wasteland but it's ok......for the most part.My father is a farmer,now I know that's not the most exciting job but it brings in the caps now as for my mother well she's an addict.my mom has been an addict for a long time now hell I won't be suprised if she was an addict before I was born.Now I don't know exactly what kind of Chems she was taking but its some extreme stuff to say the least.Now in order to bring in the money since she was spending it all on Chems I had to do some work around the town myself.Now I never really had a good education,the school I went to was burned down by raiders.Some townfolk have been rebuilding it but it's nowhere to completion.As for the jobs I partake in well.Whenever I go around town asking for a job it's either they give me a job or they tell me to go out of town to go the wasteland and find a job there.Do they think I'm fucking stupid ? The only way I'm leaving town is when they exile me which is probably soon knowing my behavior. I'm a pretty violent guy you know.This is suprising because my dads a pacifist and my moms to high on Chems to fight back so I take care of myself.Criminal activity in my town is rare especially since there aren't many teens to cause trouble.I think the only teens in the neighborhood are me,my brother,Jimmy my childhood friend,Jason speilby the local drug dealer I'm sure he's the one pushing the Chems to my mom and the Tunnelsnakes.I'm sure there are more teens but these are the only ones I know.The tunnel snakes came to town a few years back,Said they were looking for a place to say for the night but they didn't leave and I'm sure they will never leave.They're like parasites for atoms sake.They consists of 10 members but the only one I know is the leader "Bucky Deloria"says his father invented the tunnel snakes and now he lives somewhere in rivet city which is not too far from here maybe I'll come and visit.Oh and I mentioned my brother too.Hes a skinny kid doesn't take too much but he is great at making weapons maybe'll come in handy later.ok that's enough exposition lets go to the story shall we.  
"The fuck is that smell ?"I thought as I woke up,its pretty terrible mate like a fucking dead rat or some shit.oh wait my moms cooking something.As I walk downstairs to know the fuck she was cooking I was greeted by an arrow, they still have arrows apparently.its just another raider attack nothing too serious the guards will take care of it easily what I'm really worried about are those mutants they scare the piss out of me.The smell that I thought was food was drugs....I'm not even joking my mom is cooking drugs what the fuck ? I asked my mom why she was cooking drugs she said "Jason wouldn't hook me up yet said he ran out of supply and they will be more tomorrow but momma ain't gonna wait that long so I'll make my own.it can't be that hard right ?". I replied "Mom do you even know how to make Chems"She said"it can't be that hard if a dumbass like Jason can do it so do I".I replied "Mom Jason doesn't make the drugs he sells them"She replied"What's the difference ?".I swear the Chems is going to her brain."oh mr Wiley has a job for you,but don't go yet it's dangerous"she said"I can take care of myself."I replied"I don't know why you keep doing this."she said"to have more caps because you keep spending them everyday"I replied"the caps help me you know they give me messages.I can see through the future you know"she said.Oh not again with this future nonsense.  
"I see a world on fire,sunset sasparilla caps everywhere,an insignia on the floor written in blood,Bullets and gunshot, and a man wearing a gas mask walking towards me"she said,I told you total nonsense.Anyway I went outside to see what kind of job mr Wiley wants me to do.Never learned his first name but I do know what kind of jobs he wants me to do. The kind of jobs a man like that gives is akin to that of a sadist.Lets just say it gets bloody.As I knock on the door I hear the sound of Jimmy voice talking about sex that fucking pervert.Oh look the doors unlocked as always.Why do I even bother knocking.When I went inside I automatically see a dead mole rat."Oh Jesus,what the fuck is the crazy bastard doing know"."Is that the jungy boy"he screamed."Yes that's me you old fuck" "Ah that's definitely you.I recognize that raspy voice" he replied."Mum says you got a job for me.What is it" "Ah yes,I want you to get something for me" he said."Well where can I get that item" "The raider camp right near the town" OH FUCK.


End file.
